Rescue
by AmHawk
Summary: A short story about Am and Erica, after the defeate of Fuyuky one week ago. Find out what will happen to two of the sisters.


The next three weeks were peaceful. Am was still young during this time, after the defeate of Fuyuki. When Am decided to take a look around the mountains, she thought it would be fun. Erica followed her close by to make sure she won't get into trouble.  
>"You don't have to follow me," Am added as she looked at Erica.<br>"Am, I'm not sure this is a good idea..." her older sister replied.  
>Am looked blankly and started to walk foreward. Then a pile of rocks came crumbling at Am's feet. She ducked and rolled to the right. The rocks missed her.<br>"Phew, that's what I call a close one," Am said to herself.  
>Then a second pile of rocks came crumbling above her.<br>"Am, look out!" Erica called.  
>Am didn't move. Erica ducked and grabbed Am around her body and rolled out of sight from the rocks. The rolling continued as Erica hugged am a little tighter. When she stopped, she loosened her grip on Am. Am melted on Erica lap, catching her breath.<br>"Now that was too close," Erica added, "See, I told you this wasn't such a good idea. You should of listened to me. Am! See what I did? I risked my wits to save you from that- that- why is it so dark in here? I can't see a thing!"  
>"Oh jeez, what a nightmare!" Am said sarcasticly.<br>"Knock off the sarcasem, Am!" Erica yelled, "This is serious!"  
>"Okay, I would of thought of something without you yelling in my ear!" Am scowled.<br>"Well I would of stopped you and see what happens?" Erica scolded angerly, "We're both trapped and YOU are-"  
>"Zip it, will ya!" Am yelled, "I can't believe I'm so stupid!"<br>Am pounded the ground with her right fist. Erica stay scilent for a while.  
>"Oh for the starMews' sake, Am," Erica added calmly, "I'm sorry, okay?"<br>"It's fine," Am wailed.  
>Erica fainted at the sight of a bat. It made Am really angry.<br>"Thundershock!" she scowled.  
>It knocked out the bat with one hit.<br>'I hate bats!' Am thought angerly, 'I hate them so much!'  
>Then more bats came flying at her.<br>"That does it! Volt tackle!"  
>Twenty bats were killed and the rest flew out of the way.<br>"StarMews, Dang it! There's too many of them!" Am groaned.  
>Then a flamethrower chased the remaining bats away.<br>"Christena!" Am called.  
>"Thought you might need help," the moltress guardian said with glee.<br>"Thanks, I better get Erica out of here!"

Am tried to pick Erica up, but she was too heavy to lift. So Am got under her and slowly got to her feet. Christena entered her body with her spiret to assist her. Am felt Christena's energy rushing in her body to give her some strengh carrying Erica. When Am got to a spot with some light comeing out from the roof of the cave, she placed Erica down on her stomach. Christena left Am's body and kissed her on the neck. Am sat down and takes a moment to rest. She took a short nap, then wakes up. She saw Erica's eyes opened.  
>"Uh, Am, it's you..."<br>Am's saphhire blue eyes grew round and bright with glitter sparckling in her iris.  
>"Erica!" She cried.<br>she was too weak to stand up, but she crawled up to her and hugged and cued Erica. Erica can tell Am was weak.  
>"Am, what's the matter?" Erica asked, "You look weak."<br>"I've been carrying you and now I can't stand up," Am wailed in pain.  
>"what. but I'm too heavy for you, Am!" Erica added in shock "Exactly," Am answered, "but I couldn't leave you with those bats. Christena helpped me out. Ow!"<br>"Am don't strain yourself. You're verry weak!" Erica wailed, I'll carry you now."  
>"Oh, don't suppose I'm heavy for you?" Am asked weakly.<br>"No, you're pretty lite," Erica answered.  
>Am layed still as Erica slid one arm under her legs and the other under her back. she carefully lifted Am off the ground as she stood up. Am moved her left hand on her chest.<br>'Thank you, Christena,' she thought.  
>"No problem," Christena's voice answered in her ear.<br>Am was being carried by Erica as she watched the ciling. Her legs ached from the carrying, but not her arms. Am closed her eyes slowly. Erica kept walking.  
>"Am, sorry I was so edgey..." Erica said softly.<p>

One hour later, Erica wanted to rest for a while and put Am down in her lap. Am was still asleep. Erica felt Am's legs. One of Am's Pichu ears twitched. She opened her eyes.  
>"Ow, Erica!" Am wailed, "That hurts!"<br>"Oh.. I can tell they're stiff still," Erica added, "I'll get you to Tammy once we get out of here. We need to rest now, Am. Hope you can walk.  
>Am fell in a small pool, it was her face that landed in it. Erica laughed a little.<br>"You better sleep here with me, Am," Erica added.  
>"Okay, but if you snore-"<br>"You know I can't help that, Am."  
>Am didn't argue and cuddled up with Erica. They are close enough. Am curled up and fell asleep under Erica's arm. Erica fell asleep as well, cuddling Am close to her. As Am's Pichu ears folded, she started drooling. Erica jumpped a little. She knew Am couldn't help it.<br>"Am," Erica added, shaking Am, "You're drooling on me!"  
>"You know I can't help that, Erica!" Am wailed, "You can wash your shirt when we get back!"<br>'Ugh, no wonder why Mya had a fit about it...' Erica thought.  
>Am fell asleep again. Erica did too. As soon as Am was fast asleep, Erica started snoring. Hard for Am to bear.<br>'I knew it!' Am thought angerly, 'I knew she would snore! I'd rather sleep by myself!'  
>Erina's grip was too tight for Am to escape. Am fell asleep and started drooling again. Erica ignored it this time.<p>

When Am woke up, she fent her legs aren't so stiff anymore. She slipped out of Erica's grip and began to stand up. She walked around for a while, no more pain in her legs.  
>'Gee, maybe I should wake Erica now,' Am thought.<br>She shook her. Erica woke up in a puddle oh Am's drool.  
>"Wha- Am! Gross!"<br>"I told you I couldn't help it," Am added, "You forget things sometimes!"  
>"Oh, yeah..." Erica replied, "Mya did have a fit about it, right?"<br>"Uh... yeah, she did," Am answered, "She's so touchy when she gets irritated."  
>Am remembered how she irritated Mya, her younger sister who is an orange cat mew. She has brown eyes and yellow hair. She wears a navy blue headband. Am could of told Erica how she reacted.<br>"Am, how are your legs?" Erica asked, changing the subject.  
>"They're better now," Am answered, "I've been walking for a while, and they're better."<br>"If they hurt again, you can tell me," Erica offered, "and I'll carry you for the rest of the way."  
>"I'll be fine, Erica," Am added.<br>Am got up on her feet. Erica got up too, whiping off Am's drool off her chin. She flicked it on a rock.  
>"Ick! Watch where you fling that drool!"<br>Am jumpped in Erica's arms with fright. It was a Kecleon mew boy. He was sleeping here.  
>"Am, I'll-"<br>"How many times do I have to tell you, Erica! I Can't Help It!"  
>"I do have a name, ladies," The Kecleon boy added, "My name is Cam. I live here in this part of the cave."<br>"I'm Am," Am replied.  
>"You're quite a timid Pichu," Cam said in a flurting tone.<br>"I'm now that timid!" Am mumbled.  
>"Nevermind my sisters additude," Erica put in, "I'm Erica."<br>"You're quite responcable for a Volpix," Cam added.  
>"I know," Erica replied, "We're lost and we don't know a way out."<br>"Sure, I can help," Cam offered, "I know my way around this cave more than anyone here."  
>"Lead the way," Am wailed.<br>Cam started to guide Am and Erica out of the cave. Two hours later, they were out.  
>"There you go, ladies," Cam added, "We're out! Hope you can find your way home from here."<br>"Thank you, Cam," Erica replied sweetly, "Come on, Am. Let's go home."  
>Am nodded and followed Erica.<p>

They made it back in time for a good dinner.  
>"Where have you two been?" asked Angela.<br>"Exploring," Am answered.  
>It was a good rescue... <p>


End file.
